


The Flowers that Fell

by smell_after_the_reign



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Language of Flowers, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Out of Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smell_after_the_reign/pseuds/smell_after_the_reign
Summary: Kokichi gets hanahaki, panics, and shuts himself away from everyone. I suck at summaries, I'm sorry.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	The Flowers that Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic that I'm posting on Ao3, so please be nice. Also, I'm sorry that this sucks I wrote it really fast for my English class.

I sighed while rubbing the what once was white cloth against the white tile floor stained red for blood. I cringe remembering the hours I spent laying on this floor coughing up blood mixed with flowers. I guess that those part-time jobs at the flower shop were useful for something. Yellow chrysanthemums, daffodils, Gardenias, yellow hyacinths all mixed with a dark shade of red scattered along the floor. I knew the meaning even if I didn’t want to believe them, even if part of me knew it was true. Slighted love, unequaled love, secret love, and jealousy. 

I knew that I was jealous of Kaede, I knew I was. But I couldn’t help being in love with Shuichi, I couldn’t help loving the one person who could tell I was lying. But Shuichi was with Kaede, and I was just there, sitting beside him. I couldn’t be with him, I couldn’t even tell him that I love him. Because I knew that he didn’t love me back. 

I remember the day that I lost all hope. I was sitting in class, watching Shuichi sitting next to Kaede, playing with her hair, holding her hand, your jacket laid across her shoulders. I felt a tightness in my chest, my throat closed up and panic fluttered through my entire body like butterflies migrating. I started coughing, tears filled my eyes, and I had to try so hard to stop coughing.

“Kokichi are you okay?” Shuichi asked, looking up from Kaede to me with worried eyes. 

I quickly pushed down the panic and plastered that large fake smile on my face. “Why of course my darling shumai, I just remembered that I have a top-secret mission with my ultra top secret 10,000 member organization,” I said in a cheerful voice before racing out of the room. 

Once I got into the hall, I let my feelings show again. I started sobbing and broke down into a messy pile of tears and coughing fits. Eventually, I got up and walked to my dorm, at times during the walk back I fell and started coughing again. But every time I had to get up and start walking again, I couldn’t let anyone see me like this.  
Once I got to my dorm I immediately passed out. When I woke up I was still on the floor, but surrounded by blood and flower petals. I felt lightheaded and weak, I knew what was wrong. We had learned about this disease in class with the upperclassmen Mikan. 

Hanahaki; the heartbreak disease; the unrequited love disease; the flower disease. Basically, the person who gets the disease suffers from unrequited love, and flowers start growing in their lungs. You start coughing up blood and flower petals until it gets worse. It will be the entire flower. Then the fateful day, the last day you're alive, the last day of pain, the last day you cough up those wretched flowers. You cough up the roots. Then a bit later, you kick the bucket, you go six feet under. Which by the way doesn’t really make sense because in a grave they bury you 10 feet, but if you’re killing someone you bury them at least 6 feet so that the dogs can't smell the body. Extra tip, put the bodies of dead animals a few feet above the body so that if they do dig it up they’ll think the dogs were just smelling the dead animals.

I shuddered just thinking about that day, the day that I learned I was living my life through a stopwatch. A bouquet of flowers growing in my lungs would normally be romantic, not a curse. But, you know nothing in my life normally goes the way anyone would hope. 

I knew I was getting to the end of my line, the flowers were getting larger, and the petals were becoming more and more apart. The fits were getting closer and closer together, I don’t remember the last time I showed up for class. I can hear the people knocking on my door, I can hear their voices calling to me asking if I’m okay, or tell me I need to go to class.  
The only voice that really hurts is when I hear him when I hear Shuichi. When I hear him, I feel part of me shatter into a million pieces. I want to open the door every time I hear him, but at this point, I don't even have the strength to get up really. 

The only time I could ever really get up was when I was coughing up flowers. But then suddenly I remembered where I was and was jolted out of my memories and internal monologue. I was sitting on my dorms bathroom floor, holding a cloth stained with ruby red blood, slowly turning into an ugly brown. I felt dizzy and lightheaded, everything was spinning around me. 

The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was hearing a far too familiar voice say ¨Kokichi, please just let me in.¨

Slowly I opened my eyes, immediately I realized I wasn't where I was when I passed out. I shot straight up but instantly started coughing and crying. 

¨Kokichi, please talk to me. What's going on? Why- Why are there flowers everywhere?¨ I panicked at hearing his voice and turned quickly to see Shuichi standing in a doorway holding a bucket of what I could only guess was a mix of petals, blood, and water.

Just seeing him broke something in me and I started sobbing, ¨Get out! Get out! Get out!” I screamed until I fell apart into broken sobs and coughs. 

¨Kokichi! Please just talk to me-¨ I cut Shuichi off before he could finish speaking.

¨How did you even get in here?¨ I struggled to say in between heavy breaths and coughs.

Shuichi immediately got flustered at the question, ¨Well, I kind of, broke your door.”

Before I knew what I was doing I moved over on my bed and patted the space next to me. Shuichi, still bright red, took the hint and sat next to me.

¨So, remember when upperclassmen Mikan talked about Hanahaki?¨ as soon as I said the deadly disease, Shuichi's eyes widened and he turned to face me completely.

Before I could finish explaining I felt something catch in my throat, and I bent forward in pain. I started having another coughing fit, I have them a lot but never like this. This was so much more painful, it was like I was getting stabbed from inside my throat and lungs.

¨Kokichi? Are you okay?¨ Shuichi said, his voice covered in panic.

Before I could even try to reply, I felt something come up from my throat into my mouth. It wasn't like the soft petals I was used to, it was harder and sharper. Then I realized what it was and panic filled my entire body. My body was shuddering with cries as I spit out what I knew was a root ball. It was so cruel that my life force decided to give up once Shuichi literally broke into my dorm. 

¨Kokichi, please say this is a lie or a joke. Please, just don't let it be true, don't say you have hanahaki.” Shuichi said I could clearly see the tears building up in his eyes.

¨I don't want my last conversation with you to be lies, my darling shumai,” I said even as tears spilled down Shuichi's pale face.

¨Why- Who? Why didn't you tell me! You know there is a surgery-”

¨If you get the surgery then you never feel anything towards the person again. I don't care if I die, I could never do that. I never want to not feel anything for you Shuichi.¨ I felt so weak, I knew I was dying but I expected it to hurt more. 

I could only barely feel it as Shuichi's arms wrapped around me, and I could only slightly hear his cries. Even if I couldn't really hear them it still hurt more than anything.

I used my last ounce of strength to put a hand on his face and say ¨It isn't your fault, I know you love Kaede, and that you could never love me. But I couldn't help falling in love with you, you may not understand me but you tried to, and that's more than anyone else could. It isn't your fault-”

I wasn't shocked to be cut off, what shocked me the most was what cut me off. Shuichi cut me off by pressing his lips into mine. They were chapped, probably because he runs off coffee and probably hasn't had water in the years I've known him, but still soft. They felt like petals, and the last thing I would feel is the feeling of my darling lips against mine, as soft as the petals I've coughed up for months.

¨ I'm sorry Shuichi-” I muttered against his lips before feeling numb and like I was falling into an eternal void.

¨Kokichi! No, no, no please don't die, I can't do this without you. Please, I've loved you since we were in middle school please.” Shuichi sobbed while holding Kokichi's body that was already turning stiff and cold.


End file.
